horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Don't Care
I Don't Care is a song by British singer Ed Sheeran featuring vocals from Canadian singer Justin Bieber. It was released on May 10, 2019, as the first single for the former's fourth studio album No. 6 Collaborations Project. Lyrics I'm at a party I don't wanna be at And I don't ever wear a suit and tie, yeah Wonderin' if I could sneak out the back Nobody's even lookin' me in my eyes And then you take my hand Finish my drink, say, "Shall we dance?" (Hell, yeah) You know I love ya, did I ever tell ya? You make it better like that Don't think I fit in at this party Everyone's got so much to say (Yeah) I always feel like I'm nobody, mmm Who wants to fit in anyway? 'Cause I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeah All the bad things disappear And you're making me feel like maybe I am somebody I can deal with the bad nights When I'm with my baby, yeah Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh 'Cause I don't care as long as you just hold me near You can take me anywhere And you're making me feel like I'm loved by somebody I can deal with the bad nights When I'm with my baby, yeah Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh We at a party we don't wanna be at Tryna talk, but we can't hear ourselves Read your lips, I'd rather kiss 'em right back With all these people all around I'm crippled with anxiety But I'm told it's where I'm s'posed to be You know what? It's kinda crazy 'cause I really don't mind When you make it better like that Don't think we fit in at this party Everyone's got so much to say, oh yeah, yeah When we walked in, I said I'm sorry, mmm But now I think that we should stay 'Cause I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeah All the bad things disappear Yeah, you're making me feel like maybe I am somebody I can deal with the bad nights when I'm with my baby, yeah Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Oh yeah, yeah, yeah) 'Cause I don't care as long as you just hold me near You can take me anywhere And you're making me feel like I'm loved by somebody I can deal with the bad nights when I'm with my baby, yeah Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (No) I don't like nobody but you, it's like you're the only one here I don't like nobody but you, baby, I don't care I don't like nobody but you, I hate everyone here I don't like nobody but you, baby, yeah 'Cause I don't care (Don't care) When I'm with my baby, yeah (Oh yeah) All the bad things disappear (Disappear) And you're making me feel like maybe I am somebody (Maybe I'm somebody) I can deal with the bad nights (With the bad nights) When I'm with my baby, yeah Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Oh yeah, yeah, yeah) 'Cause I don't care as long as you just hold me near (Me near) You can take me anywhere (Anywhere, anywhere) And you're making me feel like I'm loved by somebody (I'm loved by somebody, yeah, yeah, yeah) I can deal with the bad nights When I'm with my baby, yeah Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Why It Sucks # The line "I don't like nobody but you, I hate everyone here". # Cheesy and saccharine lyrics that would make S Club 7 blush. # An awful beat that is very unoriginal. # The music video is terrible despite it being intentionally bad. # The "ooh" in the chorus is annoying. # This song got a 25/100 on Album Of The Year. # The collaboration itself doesn't work since Justin Bieber isn't very charismatic as a performer. Ed Sheeran had to downplay his own stronger attributes to compensate for Bieber's flaws. Videos Ed Sheeran & Justin Bieber - I Don't Care (Official Video)|The official music video Ed Sheeran & Justin Bieber - I Don't Care Official Lyric Video|The official lyric video Category:Ed Sheeran Songs Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:2019 Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Boring Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Bad Songs From Average Artists Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Duets Category:Just Dance songs Category:Justin Bieber's Downfall Category:2010s Category:2019 Songs Category:2010s Songs